danz_basefandomcom-20200214-history
DANZ BASE Wiki
DANZ BASE, is an online music arcade game developed by International Games System Co., Ltd. (IGS). The game was officially unveiled at GTI Asia China Expo 2013, released December 12, 2013 in China and later in Southeast Asia. DANZ BASE focuses on realistic dancing with in-game choreography based heavily on each songs music video as well as original choreography based on a mixture of new Jazz, Hip-Hop, Popping, and Para Para Dance styles. DANZ BASE has over 50 licensed songs, with 2 to 4 new songs added each month, including pop, dance, C-pop, K-pop, J-pop , etc. Gameplay Gameplay is based on mimicking on-screen characters choreography to a chosen song while hitting certain spots (namely notes) or performing certain movements at a given time. Actions include placing hands or feet in a note, spins, moving hips, and clapping. Difficulty Difficulty is based on the amount of stars (Ranging from 1 to 5) in a song and difficulty level (EASY / NORMAL / HARD / MASTER) chosen. Stars signify how difficult the dance steps are while difficulty level determines the volume of notes. Live Battle System Live Battle System can be play with other players who play at the another online matchine in a same song (Up to 4 players). When the players from the 2 online machines select a same song in the same time. System will be automatically matching and going to Live Battle. After Live Battle, player will gain more EXP from normally. In addition, some contents can be unlock with this system. Ranks & EXP Ranks Ranks are determined by points scored during a song. See chart below for reference. EXP System After you play each song. You'll gain EXP for your upping to the higher level. EXP will be calculated from your score and note judges (Perfect / Great / Nice / Miss) in the song that you play. See chart below for reference. Remark : This chart refered by get "ALL PERFECT (SSS)" '' Now player can use diamonds to get "EXP Boost Option" to gain more EXP for leveling up faster. '''Unlockable Content' Level - Master : Can be unlocked by get score 850,000 or above on "Hard" only for a playing song. In "Master", all notes are same as "Hard" but invisible on the screen. Hidden Songs : ''' Can be randomize temporarily unlocked by get score 850,000 or above for any song on "Hard" or "Master". To permanently unlock a hidden song, simply play it a total of 5 times on any difficulty. In addition, it can be count to unlock when you "Dual Play" The Hidden Songs with a player who already unlock it. Hidden Song list are as follow : '''Special Costumes : (Press "2" Button on the Numberic Pad at "Profile Page" to setting before start game) In this feature, Player can change your coolest costumes as you wish. Can be unlocked by meeting certain conditions or purchase in DANZ BASE Shop at http://danzbase.igsgame.com , refer to the chart below : Note Visuals : (Press "3" Button on the Numberic Pad at "Profile Page" to setting before start game) In this feature, Player can change your "Note Visual Style" as you wish. Can be unlocked by meeting certain conditions or purchase in DANZ BASE Shop at http://danzbase.igsgame.com , Refer to the chart below : Note Sound Effects : ''(Press "4" Button on the Numberic Pad at "Profile Page" to setting before start game)'' In this feature, "Note Sound Effects" will be activating on "Perfect" notes. Can be unlocked by leveling up. Refer to the chart below : Messaging System : (Press "5" Button on the Numberic Pad at "Profile Page" to setting your message before start game) In this feature, player can send message to greeting your opponents by press the "Numberic Pad" at "Live Battle Result page". * Press 1 - 9 Button to send message. * Press 0 Button to see the setting of your message. Player can unlock more Messages & Messaging Slots by by meeting certain conditions or purchase in DANZ BASE Shop at http://danzbase.igsgame.com , Refer to the chart below : Messaging Slots ''' '''Messages Achievement Titles : (Press "6" Button on the Numberic Pad at "Profile Page" to setting before start game) In this Feature, Player can set your coolest title as you wish. Can be unlocked by meeting certain conditions. Note that requirement of consecutive songs does not need to be consecutive log in session. For example, playing an original song as the last play of day 1 at machine A, then playing another original song as the first play of day 2 at machine B, is count as consecutive plays for the 'Crazy Fan' title. List of title is refer to the chart below : Character Gears : (Press "7" Button on the Numberic Pad at "Profile Page" to setting before start game) Players can decorate your character in this feature. Can be unlocked by meeting certain conditions or purchase in DANZ BASE Shop at http://danzbase.igsgame.com , Refer to the chart below: Music The songs available are as follows: Free Play Song Premium Song (for Account Player Only) Competition Event & Summary DANZ BASE Player's Choice Contest ' '''1st Edition ' '2nd Edition ' '3rd Edition ' '4th Edition ' '5th Edition ' '''6th Edition (Chinese Style) 7th Edition (Thailand Style) 8th Edition (Cosplay Style) DANZ BASE Asia Cup 2015 ''' '''Competition Date : August 30th, 2015 Place : Teemall Northern Gate Plaza , Guangzhou , China Winner : Try Utomo Payung (Indonesia) Runner Up : Xiao Jie & Xiao Zhe (China) 2nd Runner Up : Patomthat Prasitwiset & Athisa Luangwarunyoo (Thailand) Special Jury Prize 1 : Muhammad Hifni (Indonesia) Special Jury Prize 2 : Xiao & Yinni (China) Special Jury Prize 3 : Piyaphat Osuwan (Thailand) DANZ BASE Asia Cup 2016 ''' '''Competition Date : March 26th, 2017 (Postponed from December 11th, 2016 for condolencing to The King of Thailand "H.M. The King Bhumibol Adulyadej" who has been passed away on October 13th, 2016.) Place : Siam Paragon Shopping Center , Bangkok , Thailand Winner : Gu Ying Xiao (China) Runner Up : Piyaphat Osuwan (Thailand) 2nd Runner Up : Gamma Finaldy Patriady (Indonesia) Special Jury Prize 1 : Amornsak Rassameechaisilpa (Thailand) Special Jury Prize 2 : Athisa Laungvarunyoo (Thailand) Special Jury Prize 3 : Pan Ching Hong (Chinese Taipei) External Links *[http://danzbase.igsgame.com/ Official DANZ BASE (English site)]